El periodico del viernes
by PPBKAI
Summary: En la sección de adultos de un periódico, Kai encuentra el anuncio que esta buscando para saciar su desesperación y soledad. ONE-SHOT. KxBry, Yaoi, 100% lemmon


**TITULO: EL PERIODICO DEL VIERNES**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: Beyblade y sus personajes son propiedad de Takao Aoki.**

**SUMMARY: En la sección de adultos de un periódico, Kai encuentra el anuncio que esta buscando para saciar su desesperación y soledad. ONE-SHOT**

_**Pensamientos en cursivas.**_

**ADVERTENCIA: este fic es de corte yaoi y 100% lemmon.**

**CAPITULO UNICO:**

¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SALIMA y Mathilda, sexy ejecutivas, alto nivel, show lesbian, juguetes y lencería, oral natural, independientes, no contrates agencias, reserva tus despedidas. Tel: XXX-XXX-XXX

* * *

¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!"MAO ". BUSTONCITA, DELGADÍSIMA, ANAL GRATIS, 24 HORAS. Te. XXXX-XXX-XXX

* * *

¡"VIUDA" cariñosa, pompuda, bustona (50 años), independiente. Tel: XXXX-XXX-XXX

* * *

MING MING. ACTRIZ porno, excitadísima, insaciable, mojadita, oral, placer ilimitado. Tel: XXXX-XXX-XXX

* * *

SERGEI, guapísimo jovencito complaciente, cariñosos labio húmedos, verdaderamente dotado, grueso, excitantemente firme, glúteos voluptuosos, pectorales sexys, exclusivamente caballeros exigentes. Tel: XXXX-XXX-XXX

* * *

MIHAERU joven, delgado, complaciente, damas, tríos, acompañamientos. Tel: XXXX-XXX-XXX

* * *

EMILY ¡chica extreme! Hardcore, bondage, lluvias, sparkin, ¡ATREVETE! Tel: XXXX-XXX-XXX

* * *

OLIVER dulce jovencito, adorable. Déjame acariciarte, exclusivo caballeros. Tel: XXXX-XXX-XXX

* * *

AUTÉNTICAMENTE . tel: XXXX-XXX-XXX espectaculares señoras maduras (distinguidas, higiénicas) hasta sesenta años.

* * *

SOUBI excelente japonés alto, rubio cenizo, cuerpo atlético, dotado. Tel: XXXX-XXX-XXX

* * *

RUBY travesty realmente bellísima, cuerpazo, dotadísima, instalaciones. Tel: XXXX-XXX-XXX

* * *

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RAUL y Julia "insaciables" parejas, tríos, intercambios. Tel: XXXX-XXX-XXX

* * *

ABSOLUTAMENTE atractivos: Hitoshi verdaderamente guapísimo profesionista. Claude extraordinariamente dotadísimo. Crusher fisicoconstructivista musculoso. Rei morenazo guapísimo, dulcecito. Acompañamientos. Tel: XXXX-XXX-XXX

* * *

HILARY niña guapísima, rostro angelical, pompas paraditas (piernuda) show's tríos, fantasías ¿no te gustó? ¡es gratis! Tel: XXXX-XXX-XXX

* * *

JUDY guapísima , bustona, piernuda, caderona, muy velluda, excitante oral, anal, (exageradamente estrecha) 24 horas. Tel: XXXX-XXX-XXX

* * *

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Esa era la rutina de todos los viernes, comprar el periódico y ponerse a leer esos anuncios, ya se los sabía casi de memoria pero había uno que siempre captaba su atención, lo deseara o no:

**BRYAN ruso platinado, 25 años, cuerpo de gym, complaciente, 24 cms garantizados. Kamasutra completo, juguetes, oral natural, sado-maso. Absoluta discreción, solo caballeros exigentes. Llámame y hazme tuyo: **XXXX-XXX-XXX

Ese era uno de los anuncios mas grandes de toda la sección, se notaba que cobraba caro, el dinero no importaba para eso tenía tanto. Siempre había pensado que contratar a alguien para tener sexo era para gente desesperada. Esperen un momento ¡el era una persona desesperada! Después del debate mental que había tenido por meses ahora se sentía frustrado, desanimado y sobre todo... muy solo.

Desde que vio esos inmensos ojos azules quedó prendado a ellos un niño rubio era su portador, parecía un solecito tibio lleno de ternura. Ese era su nuevo vecino. No tuvo problemas para comenzar a hablarle puesto que el se acercó primero.

"Max" un nombre muy simple para un ángel como el. Sin darse cuenta se fue enamorando, por dios, se trataba de un niño. El, el grandioso, duro y seco Kai Hiwatari, presidente de todo, embobado con un menor al cual le llevaba 15 años.

Las cosas se fueron dado de forma natural y al cabo de unos meses el ángel rubio le regaló su virginidad. Hacerlo con un niño de 10 años había sido la cúspide de su existencia. Lo lastimó, sangro por días, pero aún así lo repitieron unas 5 veces mas.

Un día Max le dijo que su papá sería trasladado a otro trabajo pero que se cambiarían de casa. Desde ese momento su corazón quedó desolado, eso era lo que pasaba por haberse enamorado de alguien que todavía no podía tener libertad de su vida.

Con tristeza llegó el día en el cual una mudanza se llevó todos los mubles de la familia Mizuhara. Ni siquiera pudieron despedirse como ellos deseaban. Todo fue muy rápido. Una enorme tristeza se reflejaba en los ojos del menor, su primer amor, fuera de lo normal, con un hombre que solo a el mostraba su lado mas dulce.

De este triste acontecimiento habían pasado ya unos meses y el cuerpo de Kai necesitaba de nuevo el placer del sexo. El podía escoger a cualquier persona para eso pero prefería la discreción, alguien a quien no conociera, solo para saciar su necesidad fisiológica.

Después de mucho titubear descolgó el teléfono y marcó el número que decía el anuncio, un celular, sonó 4 veces y justo cuando estaba decidido a colgar una varonil voz le respondió:

--¿Bueno?- ¡Qué hermosa voz!

--¿Bryan?

--A tus órdenes

--Quiero contratar tus servicios- Kai trató de sonar conocedor.

--Por una hora $1,700, 2 horas por $3,000... tu nunca me has llamado ¿verdad?

--No

--Es mas, si quieres 2 horas te hago oral terminado gratis.

_--¿Qué todo se cobra aparte?_- Kai se desesperaba, se sentía como un niño menor que Max- ¿Y si garantizas los 24 centímetros?

--Claro tesoro, si no son 24 es gratis, así de seguro estoy.

--Bien, ¿Te veo mañana a las 5?

--¿A las 5? Espera un momento- hace un alto de unos segundos- si, tengo libre ese horario. Dame bien tu dirección y llego. Recuerda que el tiempo corre a partir de que llego a tu casa.

_--Menos mal que me respondió esa pregunta._-*- se puntual.

Después de darle correctamente su dirección y colgar se recargó pesadamente en el sillón ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Había contratado a un cualquiera para que le diera placer. No sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo con alguien a quien no le había visto ni la cara. Un estremecimiento se apoderó de su cuerpo pero al mismo tiempo la idea era excitante.

[**]¬¬[**]¬¬[**]¬¬[**]¬¬[**]¬¬[**]¬¬[**]¬¬[**]

SABADO 4:50 P.M.

Kai se sentía ansioso y nervioso a la vez, en unos minutos se acostaría con un desconocido. Su miembro se endurecía con la sola idea. Daba vueltas como león enjaulado, ya quería que llegara, pero al mismo tiempo no. Por cierto ¿se paga antes o después?

--¿Quién te dice que te metas en estos líos Kai? No sabes ni como va el asunto pero contratas de los caros. Mejor te hubieras tirado a cualquiera de la oficina. Garland está muy bueno. Ahora te aguantas.

El sonar del timbre lo hizo sobresaltarse, con las manos sudorosas abrió la puerta. Ahí se encontraba parado un impresionante ruso platinado, muy alto, con ropa ligeramente holgada pero aún así se notaba que tenía un cuerpo de revista. Mirada penetrante, sonrisa confiada y una maletita en la mano.

--¿Kai?- una delirante mirada coqueta realzaba su rostro

--si, adelante- cierra la puerta

--Como puedes ver soy muy puntual.

--Me agrada la gente puntual.

--¿Tienes el dinero?

--Claro, cuéntalo- le da un sobre amarillo con billetes de alta denominación

--Billetes grandes, mis favoritos- lo guarda en su chaqueta- bien mi vida, quieres dominarme o que te domine.

--"_Aaaah creo que ya no quiero. Me gustaría dominarlo pero...no, mejor que me enseñe el"- _no hará el ridículo- domíname. Prefiero que me usen

--Como gustes mi cielo.

Sin mas preámbulos se abalanza a los labios del bicolor, el ama su trabajo pero es muy raro toparse con clientes tan lindos como ese chico, sin duda será un placer hacerlo suyo.

Kai está un poco sorprendido pero encuentra que es bastante agradable el sabor de los labios ajenos, son tan poderosos como una aspiradora. Bryan es mas alto que Kai así que sin mucha dificultad lo conduce hasta su sala y lo derriba en el sillón, el se pone de rodillas y le empieza a abrir el pantalón.

Sus manos son muy hábiles y en 2 segundos ya le bajó la ropa, él mismo se sorprende al ver ese tremendo miembro que aún no está completamente erecto.

--Kai, si que tienes artillería pesada. Se ve delicioso.

Comienza a lamer el miembro de arriba abajo, se estaciona en la punta y vuelve a empezar. Hace maravillas con sus poderosos labios, pero eso no es nada, cuando lo mete todo en su boca comienza a usar toda su fuerza.

Siente los vellos de Kai hacerle cosquillas en su nariz así que para espantarlos exhala con mas fuerza. El bicolor se retuerce de placer, la lengua, los labios y la fuerte respiración lo hacen gemir. Luego pasa a sus testículos que también requieren de atención.

Lenguetada tras lenguetada el miembro de Kai sigue creciendo e inflamándose, el calor y la humedad de la boca desconocida le tienen enloquecido ese es sin duda el mejor sexo oral de su vida.

Bryan observa las reacciones de su cliente, esa mirada perdida en la nada lo hacen enloquecer, el mismo comienza a estimularse su miembro que ya está bastante endurecido, eso es raro en el, está tan acostumbrado a tener sexo desde los 15 años que solo las cosas fuertes lo encienden pero Kai es tan sensual que con solo tener ese sabor en sus labios lo invade de éxtasis.

Pero con ese sabor no es suficiente, quiere probar aún mas así que usa mas sus dientes y su saliva para estimular esa sensible parte. Kai entrecorta cada vez mas su respiración, la delicia de esa boca no es comparable a nada. Mueve su pelvis con algo de furia ahogando un poco al platinado hasta que pierde todo el conocimiento y lo invade con su suave semen.

Ahora el sabor es lo que Bryan esperaba, salado pero con un matiz muy especial, algo que solo ese chico puede tener. Succiona mas y mas para atrapar cada gotita con sus labios hasta que ya no queda nada. Levanta su vista y observa como Kai tiene su cabeza apoyada en el respaldo, su cuello también es hermoso.

Se endereza para alcanzar esos labios que aún jadean para compartirle su extraño sabor. Kai lo recibe gustoso y le corresponde con la misma pasión. En ocasiones abren los ojos y se encuentran de frente con la mirada ajena. Cada uno tiene una mirada muy fuerte, intimidante, pero hermosa.

El miembro de Bryan ya esa bastante endurecido así que toma a si cliente por los hombros hasta que lo levanta y abrazados se conducen a la recámara para poder estar mucho mas cómodos.

Como la petición de Kai es que quería ser dominado queda bajo el cuerpo fuerte del platinado. Le gusta esa sensación, el otro chico es mucho mas alto que el así que piensa que tal vez Max se sintió igual la primera vez que se acostó sobre su cuerpo.

Bryan de inmediato lo comienza a acariciar por debajo de la camisa. Observa el rubor que adorna las mejillas de Kai, esa mirada le mueve sus sentimientos. Un prostituto como el no debe sentir nada, sin embargo eso es imposible al verse reflejado en los ojos de rubí.

Se levanta de su posición, como su trabajo también debe darle un buen show a su cliente. Se posa a los pies de la cama y con gran sensualidad comienza a remover sus ropas. Kai lo mira atónito, desea verlo desnudo, pero esa forma de contonearse lo hace hipnótico. Se abre la camisa jugueteando con los botones y al abrirla muestra su marcadísimo torso coronado con un par de enormes y rosados pezones erectos, uno de ellos ostenta una arracada de oro blanco.

Remueve la camisa dejando al descubierto unos brazos con unos espectaculares bíceps. En el brazo izquierdo lleva tatuada una muerte con una guadaña en la mano. Le da un aspecto fuerte, nada grotesco. Enseguida se estimula sobre los pantalones marcando su virilidad y cuando está listo desabrocha el cinturón, luego el pantalón y mete su mano bajo la ropa interior comprobando lo endurecido que está.

Se deshace de los pantalones quedando solo en la diminuta tanga negra que contrasta con su blanquísima piel. Sus piernas parecen de acero, son perfectas para aprender anatomía, cada músculo está marcado y delineado a la perfección. Esa tanga parece que va a reventar puesto que el miembro amenaza con salir.

Por fin después de otros sensuales contoneos la retira mostrándose así en todo su esplendor, es intimidante. Kai traga saliva con dificultad, ese miembro es demasiado grande y sabe que le dolerá pero ya desea esa singular punzada.

Bryan sale de la habitación un segundo y regresa corriendo con su maleta que había dejado en la sala. Se sienta al borde de la cama y se sigue estimulando ante la atónita mirada de Kai.

--Abre la maleta- habla Bryan- y saca la cinta métrica- Kai le obedece- ahora mídeme, verás que si garantizo los 24 cm.

Kai se conduce tembloroso, esa cosa sin medirla se sabe que tiene 24 cm pero el jugar a medirlo es bastante excitante. Pone la cinta métrica desde la base y la corre hasta la punta acariciando el miembro con sus suaves dedos por lo que se endurece mas.

--¡24.7!

--Te lo dije mi cielo.

Sin mas preámbulos brinca sobre el cuerpo de Kai, si el ya está desnudo ahora desea desnudar al otro cuerpo. Kai está pasmado pero se deja hacer lo que sea. Siente como si las manos estuvieran en todas partes al mismo tiempo puesto que son muy grandes. La mirada lavanda atraviesa las fibras de su ropa. Le dejan desnudo el pecho al tiempo que los labios de Bryan se apoderan de el.

Con sus dedos juguetea con los costados produciendo espasmos en Kai, le muerde ambos pezones, son muy carnosos, luego baja mas para quitarle la ropa de a parte inferior que ya está a punto de salir desde que estaban en la sala.

Deja libre el miembro y las piernas, ya las conocía pero ver a Kai desnudo en su totalidad lo enciende. Torpemente con su mano alcanza la maletita y busca en el interior hasta que el tacto le avisa que ha llegado a lo que busca.

Saca unas esposas y se las enseña a Kai:

--Ahora si empezaremos a jugar.

Esposa a Kai de pies y manos a los extremos de la cama. El pobre bicolor solo se deja llevar como niño chiquito pero extasiado con pensar en lo que sucederá.

Bryan vuelve a acariciarlo por todos lados hasta que ha lamido todos los rincones del bicolor. Luego de su maleta saca un frasco con algo y lo dirige a su miembro, apunta y presiona la válvula para llenarlo de crema batida.

--Cómelo Kai, te sabrá delicioso.

Pone sus rodillas a los costados de la cabeza de Kai y dirige su urgido miembro a los pequeños labios rosados. El bicolor se inmediato lo succiona con vehemencia retirando en segundos todo el dulce batido pero aún así el sabor es delicioso. Sigue succionando y mordiendo con la mente en blanco, solo se concentra en la carne que hay en su boca.

En pocos minutos Bryan se empieza a derramar pero no deja que se lo trague, propicia que quede todo embarrado en la cara.

--¡oye!- reclama Kai

--¡Cállate! Aquí mando yo.

¿Qué había sido eso? Siempre es él el que manda y ahora por su propia voluntad se había convertido en el corderito de alguien. Para dejar bien claro quien mandaba Bryan se levantó de la cama, aún lucía unas gotitas de semen en la punta de su miembro que le adornaban como perlas, regresó a la temida maleta y sacó un fuete.

--Eres un niño desobediente Kai, eso está muy mal, tendré que educarte.

Sin avisar le dio un fuetazo que marcó el torso con una franja roja, el bicolor se retorció pero al mismo tiempo le gusto. Luego recibió otro en otra parte de su pecho, tuvo la misma reacción.

Bryan le golpeó en el pecho, en los brazos y en las piernas, le agradaba el color guinda que quedaba sobre la nívea piel y los gestos deformados de su víctima.

--¿Te gustó verdad?

--Si- contestó trémulo

--Como lo que viene es mejor te taparé la boca.

Le colocó una mordaza profesional, ahora ya no importaba lo que le hiciera, nadie escucharía sus lamentos. De su "maleta marca ACME" sacó una pequeña navaja como cutter que asustó a Kai.

--No te espantes querido, las hojas son desechables

--Hmjhñm- junto con la navaja preparó un algodón con alcohol, higiene ante todo.

--Ahora regresó a mirarlo ¿Por dónde empezar? Cerca del pezón derecho hizo una diminuta cortada que propició un quejido

--Oh! Una herida, hay que curarla- como si fuera niño pequeño jugando al doctor le pegó el algodón con alcohol para que le doliera mas

--Hmj- ¿Qué rayos era eso?

--Ahora del otro lado- repitió la operación.

Eso se convirtió en una tortura higiénica delirante, cada vez que le hacía una pequeña y muy superficial cortada le pegaba el algodón alcoholado que le propiciaba una corriente eléctrica y el amarrado y amordazado, no pudiendo mas que quejarse.

Le gustaba mucho la mirada del platinado que se iluminaba cada vez que salía sangre, hubiera deseado que en vez del alcohol, le lamiera sus heridas pero era un prostituto y debía tener especial cuidado.

Una vez que lo dejó lleno de cortadas decidió hacer un cambio mas: sacó las llaves de las esposas, Kai creyó que lo liberaría. Le desabrochó la esposa del tobillo derecho de la cama pero en vez de dejar libre la extremidad, aún amarrada la comenzó a subir hasta dejarlo amarrado junto con la esposa de la mano derecha.

Rodeó la cama y repitió el mismo procedimiento con la pierna izquierda. Dejó a Kai en una posición indecorosa, con sus pies y manos unidos a la parte superior de la cama y exponiendo sus partes mas nobles de forma descarada, en esa postura nada serviría de defensa.

Kai solo pudo seguir quejándose con la mordaza pero le excitaba sentir tanta libertad para ser tomado.

Bryan le miraba atento su rozado agujerito ¿Cuál sería la forma correcta de tomarlo? Primero, antes que cualquier cosa debía lubricarlo para que todo resbalara y produjera mas placer.

Tomó un tubo nuevo de lubricante y la puntita la introdujo en el agujero de Kai y comenzó a exprimir. El bicolor gemía hora con placer, sentía el gel entrar sin detenerse llegando hasta donde nunca creyó que fuera posible.

Era un excelente gel, con una buena porción era suficiente pero Bryan quería experimentar hasta el límite. Le siguió exprimiendo el tubo de lubricante hasta que se lo puso todo. Kai se sentía aceitado por dentro, para colmo el coloide era diseñado para dar sensación de calidez así que empezó a sentir como se calentaba desde lo mas profundo de su cuerpo.

--Ahora si tesoro, usaré unos juguetitos contigo. Regularmente pregunto cual quieren pero contigo los usaré todos.

--Hmj hmj.- se sentía ansioso, al fin le haría caso a su sexo.

Primero le introdujo 2 dedos, no hubo ninguna clase de problema, los jugó unos segundos y los retiró para colocar enseguida un tubo de considerable tamaño. Empezó a encajar el artefacto pero ya que iba a la mitad lo encendió para que vibrara.

Kai se retorcía con placer, ya estaba muy sensible por el calor del lubricante y ahora las vibraciones se extendían hasta donde el gel llegaba. De inmediato sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y sus ojos se humedecieron haciéndolo mucho mas erótico.

El aparto vibrador continuó entrando hasta que llegó al fondo aflojando así el interior del bicolor. Bryan lo dejó unos instantes mientras el se divertía admirando la escena.

Cuando Kai ya estaba gimiendo a todo lo que daba lo apagó de golpe y lo sacó dejando a su cliente deseoso de mas.

Ahora tocó el turno a otra cosa que parecía un taladro y cada vez que apretaba el gatillo salía un consolador vibrador y cuando lo soltaba se volvía a meter. Lo puso en la dilatada entrada, le encantó cuando Kai apretó sus ojos esperando el impacto, pero lo hizo de emoción:

--¿Te gustó el anterior?

--Mj- tono afirmativo

--¿Quieres sentir este?

--Mjh

--¿Eso fue un si o un no?

--Mjh- enfatiza su afirmación

--Esta bien, te daré lo que quieres.

Jaló el gatillo y el consolador salió a toda potencia, ahí lo mantuvo y luego lo regresó. Kai gimió muy fuerte lo cual significaba que le estaba encantado, cada vez que entraba Bryan lo movía en círculos para extasiarlo mas.

Cada rincón de su interior era explorado por el juguete. Hacía un curioso ruido al contacto con el gel. El platinado notó lo que estaba sufriendo Kai, el mismo ya sentía mucho dolor en su miembro así que decidió que ahora los 2 recibirían atención.

Se cambió de posición, se coló bajo las extremidades de Kai para enredarse con el así lograría un 69. le quitó la mordaza, bajó su pelvis hasta la boca del bicolor que no dudó en comenzar a succionar con fuerza, al mismo tiempo el platinado comió de nuevo el miembro de su cliente mientras jugueteaba con el taladro.

Ambos gimieron descomunalmente de tantas sensaciones, sus lenguas eran magistrales. Kai adoró el sabor del miembro de Bryan desde el primer momento, con su nariz le hacía cosquillas en su entrada. Al estar amarrado solo podía valerse de su rostro para hacer gozar al prostituto.

Como ya estaban muy sensibles desde hace tiempo sus órganos reaccionaron muy rápido, esto ya era tortuoso, deseaban descargarse. Aumentaron el ritmo de sus succiones hasta que lograron llegar al un clímax. Con gran poder se descargaron impactando su semen en la campanilla de su acompañante. Todavía se quedaron un rato mas en esa postura.

Cuando quedaron saciados de su sabor Bryan se levantó para tomar su último juguete. Se trataba de un cordón que unía en sus extremos algo parecido a un huevo gigante. Un extremo lo colocó con facilidad en la entrada de Kai y el segundo primero lo lamió y ya húmedo se lo colocó en su propia entrada que ofrecía cierta resistencia.

Bryan se acomodó sobre Kai para besarlo en los labios, esto era algo que nunca hacía puesto que besar en los labios acarrea cierto grado de sensaciones pero en este caso haría una excepción. Los hermosos ojitos de Kai lo tentaban.

Luego de besarse un par de veces Bryan decidió liberarle sus piernas, al desamarrarlas caían pesadamente sobre el colchón. Automáticamente Kai le rodeó con ellas la cintura al extraño joven, eso de hacerlo con un cualquiera no estaba tan mal.

Ahora se besaban mas cómodamente, la piel de sus pectorales hacía fricción y el interior de los muslos de Kai era sumamente suave. Sus entradas también estaban ansiosas, sobre todo la de Bryan que no había sido atendida hasta ese momento. De manera natural el esfínter del platinado se contrajo para atrapar al inanimado intruso, inmediatamente el interior de Kai sintió como su extremo era tirado con fuerza por el interior de Bryan así que también se contrajo para no dejarlo escapar.

Aquello se convirtió en un juego de "estire y afloje", cada vez que un extremo era succionado, el otro respondía con fuerza, el cordón estaba tenso hasta el límite.

Los labios de Kai sabían delicioso, eran suaves y delicados. Cuando cruzaban miradas sentían algo de bochorno. Los besos en los labios dejaron de ser suficientes. El platinado decidió dejar libre a su persa, quería que lo acariciara con sus perfectas manos manicuradas.

Aquellas caricias les desataron algunos sentimientos. Kai dejó de pensar en Max y ahora se concentraba solo en Bryan que también era un ser humano. Con sus manos le acariciaba la espalda y con sus muslos las caderas.

Bryan gozaba de la piel de Kai, en toda su larga carrera era la primera vez que se erizaba con una mirada, se detenía en cada caricia, quería darle placer al bicolor no solo por el dinero que ya le había pagado, si no para verlo gozar.

Después de muchos minutos el juguete se volvió aburrido así que lo retiraron. Por inercia Kai se acostó y Bryan sobre el. Si dejar de verse a los ojos el platinado se estiró a su maleta y sacó un preservativo.

--Pónmelo Kai

El ojicarmín como autómata obedeció, abrió la delicada bolsita y sacó el resbaloso condón. Algo tembloroso lo condujo al inflamado miembro y lo comenzó a subir hasta que lo cubrió todo, luego regresaron a la posición inicial.

El bicolor abrió sus piernas y sintió como le colocaron el miembro en su entrada. Aunque ya había tenido varios juguetes dentro nada se compara con un órgano real.

Comenzó a entrar de manera muy lenta, ahora mas que nunca odiaba el condón, el quería sentir de forma directa el interior de su cliente pero eso era imposible.

Por fin llegó al tope, Kai parecía no tener molestia así que comenzó moverse con bastante potencia arrancando de inmediato algunos roncos gemidos. Pronto dejó de controlarse y sus movimientos se volvieron feroces y rápidos. Sus testículos chocaban con los glúteos de Kai y con la punta chocaba contra su inflamada próstata.

Ambos gemían sin control alguno, sudaban hasta el punto que se formaban gotas cristalinas cobre su piel. El vientre bajo les dolía de tantas veces que ya se habían derramado pero sus ánimos aún estaban hasta el tope.

La cama rechinaba y la cabecera golpeaba contra la pared. Las sábanas ya estaban muy mojadas por el lubricante que salía del interior de Kai cada vez que Bryan sacaba su miembro

--¿Lo sientes Kai?

--Siii

--Juntos esta vez. Raz, va, trif (_Rs.: 1,2,3)_

Liberaron de sus cuerpos la última ración de semen que les quedaba, el condón de Bryan se llenó hasta casi reventar. Salió del cuerpo y con mucho cuidado se lo quitó y le hizo un nudo. Luego regresó a la cama para reposar.

Estaban algo mareados y Kai tenía dolor de cabeza.

--¿Te gustó?- pregunta el platinado

--si- ambos miran al techo- ¿Desde cuándo te dedicas a esto?

--Desde los 16...¿Me das permiso de usar tu baño? Quiero refrescarme

C--laro.

Se levanta y se conduce al baño, mientras sale el agua caliente se agarra el pecho, siente algo muy extraño, reconoce que se trata de soledad. Acaba de tener el mejor sexo de su vida pero debe levantarse y prepararse por que tiene otro cliente a las 11 de la noche, seguro no tendría fuerza para ello.

Después de bañarse la sensación de vacío no desaparece. Sale y encuentra a Kai aún en la cama, muy serio, con una mirada melancólica.

--¿Por qué me llamaste?

--Que te importa

--Tienes razón, no es de mi incumbencia- termina de vestirse y de su chaqueta toma una tarjeta.- esta es mi dirección. Si un día te sientes solo yo puedo venir o puedes ir a mi casa.

--Esta bien

--Me voy, estuvo bueno

--Si, fue bueno... que te vaya bien.

El mas alto da media vuelta y sale de la casa. Ambos tienen el mismo sentimiento de vacío que el sexo no puede llenar.-

--"_Soy un idiota"_- piensan ambos al escuchar que se cierra la puerta.

**FIN**

Wiii aqui esta el fic con el que prometi que compensaria la falta de lemmon en "Si dios fuera uno de nosotros" donde todos se quedaron castos y puros.

espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero sus mensajes, cuidanse mucho, los llevo en el corazón-------MUACK


End file.
